


A Winter Exploration

by smilingcrescent



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blanket Fic, Hurt and comfort, Kissing, M/M, NOT a lemon, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shota, Teasing, Winter, blanket scenario, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingcrescent/pseuds/smilingcrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SebaCiel. A snapshot of a winter evening in the Phantomhive household in which Ciel tests Sebastian's limits. Warnings: perhaps adult themed hints. </p><p>Sebastian stares at Ciel's parted lips, his flushed cheeks. The boy lifts his chin. "Rub my shoulders. They're tense." Barely a moment passes before he squirms. "I'm bored..." </p><p>In a mix of amusement and annoyance, Sebastian drawls, "I am not here for your entertainment, young sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Exploration

**A winter exploration.**  
 _in which Ciel tests Sebastian's limits_

Ciel’s been out too long.

His wind-chilled cheeks have gone beyond rosy pink, and his lips glisten as he gingerly pouts. As he shakes his head, he licks his lips to moisten them, but he cannot clear his sullen expression, or the irritation from his mind.

From the shadow of the carriage, Sebastian watches his charge. He notices the earl’s impatience, and wonders how much of it is from...internal cues.

He’s been waiting for a box of fabric from the company supply room for entirely too long. As he thinks about the choice that lays ahead of him, he fidgets. When, he wonders, will Sanders come out?

He lifts his chin and clucks his tongue. “Hurry up with it already!”

Finally, the man comes out. He titters a little, more anxious that Ciel looks so chilled, and attempts to get the whole thing over with. He pushes a large box into Ciel’s unexpecting arms.

Ciel near falls over with the weight-- but Sebastian is always there to catch him, and he does so now.

“Do try and keep to the schedule.” Ciel sniffs, leaning on Sebastian-- who neatly balances the large box and supports the frail young man.

Sebastian fastens the box atop, and quietly slips the young lord into his covered seat.

“It’s too bloody cold to be riding about...” Ciel mutters, and drifts off to sleep in the carriage.

oOoOoOoO

“What is this? It looks the house is deserted.” Ciel Phantomhive gives a sigh halfway between a moan and a shiver.

Sebastian bows deeply before the carriage door. “There is no smoke from the chimney. Young Master, please wait here while I see what is amiss.”

Ciel scoffs. “No. Let me in and start me a fire. Make me cocoa and _then_ check the premises.” Ever confident in his security, that Earl. Perhaps his new height gives him confidence, but then again, he has always been self-possessed. Arrogant.

Ciel’s cheeks are already flushed. The carriage may be well built and considerably warmer than outside, but the young man complained of a draft most of the trip home. Sebastian lifts the box of fur samples and tidies it away, wondering if Ciel ought have more than just cocoa to warm him.

And yet, Sebastian only bows, his eyes glowing red. He offers Ciel a hand, but Ciel ignores it.

In moments, they are inside and Ciel takes the chair closest to the fire while Sebastian starts the flames. He has a fire going in minutes.

Sebastian watches Ciel briefly before lowering his chin a fraction. He puts one arm to the small of his back. “I shall be back with you in moments.”

As instructed, he goes to the kitchen to prepare the hot cocoa, blending milk, cream and hot water for his lord. Sebastian presents him with the porcelain cup. He bows again, and walks from the room at a wave from Ciel, off to secure the premises.

Ciel huddles next to the fire, complacent under his warm blankets and with the still-steaming cocoa. He’s lost in a blissful bit of warm unconcern, and soon he feels a bit sleepy. He continues warming his hands.

When he finally blinks awake, he takes a small silver bell from the table— _when did Sebastian put this here?_ —and rings it while calling out, "Bard! Finnian!" and then, "Mei-Rin. I need a report of events since I was gone. "

However, only silence greets his request. Ciel adds more wood to the fire and waits.

oOoOoOoO

“Is this the proper reception for an Earl?” Sebastian looms over the three figures slumped on the floor.

Finnian sits straight up, looking around wildly before startling to his feet with a high-pitched “Sorry Sebastian!” He looks to the other two servants, sleeping next to the cold and dark fireplace. “Huh, the fire went out...”

Sebastian’s lips thin, and he glowers at the three of them. “Yes. It has. However might you explain this?” Sebastian frowns severely even as the other two leap to their feet.

“Welcome home!” Mei-Rin exclaims.

“Aren’t you late? Was the business that long?” Bard slurs, his words thick in his throat. He stretches out his muscles, and yawns. Feeling the weight of Sebastian’s glare on him, he looks up. “Geh, such a scary face...”

“Late?” Sebastian queries.

Scratching his head and grinning goofily, Finnian shrugs. “Um, weren’t you supposed to be here…hm, is it yesterday now?”

Even Mei-Rin and Bard are puzzled by this, and blink sleepily at him.

With a sigh well suited to a devilishly masterful butler, Sebastian covers his eyes with one hand. “Allow me. You assumed we were to return yesterday, and foolishly waited up without restocking supplies?”

Finnian and Mei-Rin nod vigorously while Bard rubs his temples.

“Is running the manor truly beyond your capabilities?" Sebastian smacks each servant on the head. "As it is, the manor is too cold. See to it that the kitchen, the master's bedroom and the bath are properly heated. Stop lazing about and get to work."

The servants all give exasperated, and somewhat lamenting, “Yes, sir!”s in response, and scurry to do Sebastian’s bidding.

oOoOoOoO

Ciel stretches in front of the fireplace. He has gone from comfortable, agreeable warmth to a slightly anxious state. He becomes aware of his head swimming, and his heart beating too fast in his chest. The fire is no longer pleasantly warm, but altogether too close.

His lips part, and he runs his tongue along the length of them. There’s still a quaint taste of chocolate, and he closes his eyes. When the dizzy, light-headed sensation does not fade, he decides to do something about it.

“Sebastian!” He summons, loosening the ribbon around his neck. The jacket is next to go, thrown carelessly over the side of the chair. He’s loosening the buttons of his shirt when Sebastian appears in the door, dressed for work in the kitchen.

Sebastian stalls. He looks at Ciel curiously for a moment, and then he smiles, long and wide. His eyelashes flutter against his cheek. “Yes, my lord?”

Ciel pulls at his sleeves. “Draw the curtains. I’ve a headache.” When Sebastian has done as he bid, Ciel stretches most casually. “Massage my neck.”

Sebastian’s smile turns to a smirk as he crosses the room. His hands loosen Ciel’s ribbon further still.

“That scratches. Be gentler, would you?”

Sebastian murmurs his understanding. Ciel leans his weight against those hands and against the push of the massage. “You have become quite hot, dear earl...”

Ciel sneers, “Of course I haven’t.” and, “your hands...they are so cool. It is a slice of respite against the throb of tension and pain...”

“Have you been reading penny romances?” He raises an eyebrow. He makes to withdraw, “I shall get a draught of peppermint tea.” Before he goes, he moves Ciel farther from the fireplace. Just as he turns for the door, Ciel pulls at Sebastian’s hands.

“I’m fine.”

Sebastian watches his parted lips, his flushed cheeks.

Ciel lifts his chin. “Rub my shoulders. They’ve gone so tense.” Barely a moment passes before he squirms under Sebastian’s ministrations. “I’m bored......”

In a mix of amusement and annoyance, Sebastian drawls, “I am not here for your entertainment, young sir.”

“But aren’t you?” Ciel quips. Then he makes a quiet _oh_ of his lips. “No, I had forgot. You’re here for your _own_ ”

Sebastian smirks, and his hands reach just far enough down to give Ciel a tight pinch. The soft, tender flesh under his shirt tails soon pinkens, and Sebastian expects an undignified _squeel_ of irritation--

\-- but Ciel takes his wrist instead and pulls him in. His warm, slender arms wrap around him. Ciel lightly nuzzles into Sebastian’s neck, planting a small kiss on the skin there.

There’s a soft, warm buzz in the air. Ciel looks on with wide eyes—though only one is visible.

Before making another move, Sebastian stops to gauge the situation. If it were any other person, they would be soft and writhing, wanting in his hands, waiting for a moment of release…

…but Ciel watches expectantly. In fact, it is as though he waits to see what _Sebastian_ would do.

When Sebastian merely observes Ciel in turn, the young man snorts undignifiedly, pulling the neck ribbon out entirely. He fiddles with it between his delicate fingers. “Oh, well. I suppose I should have realized it’s near impossible to surprise someone who’s as loose as you are...”

Sebastian chuckles, and takes a step back towards the door. “I’m not loose. Merely driven...I would use any method available to get what you desire.”

“What you want, you mean.”

“I am your dog, young master. All of my actions serve you.”

“I thought I told you not to lie.” Ciel scowls, but he looks pleased. “You couldn’t seduce me.”

“Oh. Is that a challenge?”

Ciel smiles. “Hm.”

Sebastian refrains from comment, and lifts the young earl into his arms. Ciel does not object, though he shivers in the colder air of the hallways. Upstairs, the fire in Ciel’s bedroom has been lit, but it is still cooler than the room they left behind.

“I’ll bring the tea.” Sebastian says, cool as ever. Several minutes later, he returns with the tray.

Ciel watches him, still sitting fully dressed atop his bed.

“Perhaps you should change into your nightgown?” Sebastian suggests. He undresses Ciel, running his hands along his skin.

Ciel plays along, turning into him, resting his cheek against Sebastian’s hands, his shoulders. In this way, Ciel allows Sebastian to put him to bed. Red eyes look down on him...

...and Ciel rolls away. “Go find someone else to play with now. I’ve gotten cold again.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, slightly irritated. Ciel hears the butler behind him, the sound of starched fabric rustling as it touches cool floorboards. Sebastian slides into bed next to him, and wraps his arms around Ciel, pulling him close. There’s a warm, moist kiss on his neck, followed by several more light touches, delicate and tickling. Strong hands move through his hair, and gentle tugs and caresses are enough to make his back tingle.

Ciel’s young body leans into Sebastian’s, relaxing into the warmth found there.

Sebastian coaxes Ciel into facing him, and turns his chin up. Their lips meet, and they kiss passionately.

After a long moment, Ciel breaks away to catch his breath. He pants and blushes, realizing their limbs are entangled. Fingers brush his cheeks. Ciel is aware of Sebastian’s warm thigh and stomach slowly, teasingly withdrawing. Sebastian wipes away some moisture from Ciel’s lip, and the boy nearly bites his finger.

Sebastian looks at him mockingly.

Ciel’s cheeks flush with more than embarrassment. _I’ll get that smirk off your face. I just won’t be bothered by anything._ He thinks, anger and wounded pride not allowing him to “lose” against Sebastian.

He straightens under the coverlet. “Good night, Sebastian.” It’s a clear dismissal.

“Good night, young lord.”

And then, into the darkness, Ciel calls out, “Just once.”

Sebastian’s smile is demonic, and yet so sweet.

The night envelopes all things, and all is quiet in the Phantomhive house.

oOoOoOoO

fin.


End file.
